


Babysitting

by johannastjernfelt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Baby Harry Potter, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Wolfstar oneshot, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johannastjernfelt/pseuds/johannastjernfelt
Summary: Sirius and Remus are babysitting Harry so that James and Lily can have a night for themselves. Remus is really nervous because he has no experience with kids and has no idea how to act around them. Harry is already asleep though, so he will most likely not have to do anything, but despite that he finds himself alone in the room with a crying baby, and he does not know how to handle the situation.





	Babysitting

“Thanks for doing this,” said James as he put his sleeping son in to his crib. “It means a lot.”

 

“It’s no problem, really,” said Remus earnestly, desperately trying to cover up his nervousness. He had seen Harry before of course, but he still did not believe that he was that good of an uncle. 

 

“Yeah, Prongs. Stop worrying and go woo your lady,” added Sirius, pushing James out the door. 

 

As the door shut closed, Remus let out a big breath of air, finally revealing his nerves. “Why did we agree to this? I’m terrible with kids.” He looked at Sirius with vulnerable eyes, wanting nothing more than for this night to be over. 

 

“Moony, stop it,” said Sirius, stepping closer to Remus. “Harry loves you.”

 

“Harry is barely even 3 months old,” snorted Remus. His eyes drifted off to a corner of the room while he started wiggling his leg absently. Clearly he was diving deeply into thoughts which could only spiral out of control from that point, so Sirius grabbed him firmly around the shoulders to bring him back to reality. 

 

“Hey,” Sirius paused to give Remus a quick peck on the lips. “It’s gonna be fine. Harry’s already asleep, so we probably won’t even have to do anything. Alright?” Remus nodded, though with very little certainty. “Great, I’m gonna go shower. You just sit back and relax, read a book or something. You’ll do great.” Then Sirius left, leaving Remus alone with the baby. 

 

An uncomfortable feeling started creeping up inside of Remus, because he really did not know how to behave in the presence of a baby. He awkwardly eyed the sleeping baby in the crib, and took a deep breath, starting to feel a bit more comfortable. Maybe Sirius was right; this wasn’t so bad. Now much more at ease, Remus grabbed a book and laid down in the sofa to read it. 

 

A couple of minutes had passed by since Sirius entered the shower, and Remus was now deeply engulfed in his book, turning the pages so enthusiastically that one might fear that they would tear. He had nearly forgotten about his surroundings, as he often did when reading, but when his werewolf senses alerted him about a small noise coming from Harry’s crib, he was instantly pulled away from his book. 

 

When he did not hear anything else he went back to his book and settled back into the couch, but that did not last for long. Another sound made its way to Remus, this time sounding like a small whine. Reluctantly putting down his book and removing himself from the couch, Remus made his way to the crib. During those short seconds it took for Remus to get to Harry, that small whine had turned into full blown crying. 

 

“Shit.” Remus took a step back and glanced up the stairs. “Sirius?”

 

No answer. 

 

“Shit,” he repeated, terrified of the situation put in front of him. He wanted to help. He wanted to be able to soothe Harry, to comfort him, but he dared not pick him up. The cries echoed through his head, bringing light panic with them. Desperately he tried to clear his head and think of something to do, but the cries only intensified. 

 

Remus looked down upon Harry in search for answers, and surprisingly, he felt slightly more confident after seeing a flash of strikingly familiar green eyes. He shushed gently and reached down a hand to brush the thin but incredibly messy hair out of the baby’s face. As soon as he made contact though, Harry started crying even more and he pulled away his hand, losing the little bit of confidence he had so recently gained. 

 

While his confidence was now at its lowest, Remus could not give up. He could not simply ignore the agonising cries when there might be something he could do to soothe the baby. 

 

With his head filled with cries that frankly sounded nothing like crying, he got an idea. “That is quite an imitation of a siren, kiddo. You could make cars pull over with that noise.” To his surprise, he seemed to have gotten Harry’s attention, so he continued. “We could put you in the passenger seat and pretend that we’re policemen, that would be a good prank, huh? But don’t tell uncle Padfoot about that, he’ll want to do it for real,” Remus grinned a little as Harry calmed down, only sniffling and half-whining now. 

 

“But if we did, we’d need the lights too, wouldn’t we? Look, there we go. Now we can fool anyone into thinking we’re the police.” As Remus flicked his wand to make it flash red and blue light, Harry stopped crying completely, and went on to laughing instead. The sound that spread throughout the room now was absolutely wonderful, and that joyful aura quickly transferred onto Remus as well. 

 

Harry was reaching his arms upwards and Remus figured it was because he wanted to get closer to the pretty lights, so he lowered his wand closer to Harry, but Harry did not care for the wand. He just looked straight at Remus and reached towards him. 

 

“Do you want me to pick you up? Oh-okay…” With nervous hands, Remus reached down into the crib, and lifted Harry out of it. He then proceeded to awkwardly bring the baby closer to him, and let him settle on his hip. Remus found himself smiling stupidly at Harry, but he simply could not do anything about it. Apparently it was impossible not to smile back at a baby that’s smiling at you while you’re holding them. 

 

A small hand reached up to touch Remus’ face, or rather his scars, and his smile changed slightly. “Don’t look at those, look at this instead” he said softly, pulling out his wand and making it flash in pretty colours again. “That’s much prettier, isn’t it?” Harry started laughing again, amused by the flashing lights. 

 

Within minutes of playing with Harry, Remus was barely aware of their surroundings, much like when he was reading a good book. Harry really was a little charm troll, but he was also quite the mischievous type, just like his father. 

 

***

 

The joyful laughter reached Sirius as he descended the stairs, and he made sure to make as little noise as possible the rest of the way. He stopped in the entrance to the living room, stunned at the sight of Remus holding a laughing Harry, entertaining him with the lights of his wand. For the first time in what felt like forever, Sirius saw a part of Remus that he had thought was long gone, and it was beautiful. His entire face shone with positivity and joy. The mere sight of that brought a broad smile to Sirius’ as well, and in that moment, he knew. 

 

Remus was the one. 

 

“Hey there. Nice shower?” 

 

Sirius shook his head slightly to bring himself back to earth. “Yeah. Was everything alright here?” he asked, nodding towards Harry who was clearly not sleeping anymore. 

 

“Yeah,” said Remus, looking deeply into Sirius’ eyes before putting on a little smirk, “Turns out this little bastard is no harder to handle than you are.” 

 

**_FIN ~_ **


End file.
